


You Are Ours, We Possess You

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (but it's consensual don't worry), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Poly!Queen Week, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Fingering, fem!queen, king!au, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Regina stepped closer, a hand caressing Freddie’s cheeks, but it wasn’t soft, gentle, like usual; there was something in her movements and in her eyes, that promised dangerous things to come. Exactly what Freddie was aiming for."Maybe we should head home.” The blonde murmured, a smirk appearing on her lips. "I think we need to have a little chat with Freddie about what she thinks she’s doing.”AKAFreddie flirts too much with a stranger, and the rest of the girls remind her who she belongs to.





	You Are Ours, We Possess You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Poly!Queen week. 
> 
> It's easily the filthiest smut I've ever written, so please, PLEASE, read the tags and the notes before diving in.
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated! :)

Freddie threw her head back with an overexaggerated laugh, shaking her long black hair out of her face. She glanced over to the side from the corners of her eyes, a cheeky grin tugging at her lips when her eyes met her girlfriends’ who were sitting at the table in the corner, watching her intently.

She experimentally brushed the tips of her fingers across the girl’s arm, biting her lip slowly, teasingly. It wasn’t the pretty redhead before her, that she was teasing, of course: this was a show for the other three, who were practically radiating with jealousy from where they were sitting. They seemed to be about to jump at them every second now, and Freddie couldn’t wait for that moment: now she only needed to test their limits, to see how far she could go with her little game. Because it was just a game, of course, and they knew that too. Still, their eyes burned holes into the poor, oblivious girl with Freddie, while they ate Freddie up alive.

The singer pretended to listen to what she was talking about, but her eyes skimmed over to her girlfriends again, and she felt excitement tingle all over her body. It was obvious, that they were at their breaking point now, and they will snap any time. Freddie just needed to fester the fire a little bit more.

She leaned forward, dangerously close to the other girl’s face to whisper in her ears. Nothing happened. Freddie felt her own frustration rising, and that led her to a very rash, and probably very stupid decision: she pulled back a bit, only to press her lips against the other girl’s, and that was when a pair of possessive arms wrapped around her waist from behind, another around her shoulders, while her third girlfriend squeezed herself into the tiny space between her and the other girl, essentially shielding Freddie.

"Sorry, she’s with us.” Regina growled, her hands balling up into fist against her sides as she stared at the girl, her eyes darkening dangerously. The redhead didn’t even dare to say anything, realizing she was clearly outnumbered and very much in danger, so she simply turned around and bolted as quick as her legs could take her.

Regina turned back to where Joan and Brianna were still holding Freddie flush against their bodies, a smug smirk playing on the singer’s lips, while her eyes widened innocently.

"But darlings, what was that for? We were just chatting.” Freddie said in a sing-song voice, but she immediately faltered when Brianna growled into her ears, her deep, guttural voice sending shivers down her spine.

"You were flirting with her. And you fucking kissed her.” The guitarist rasped into her ears, her hot breath tickling Freddie’s cheeks and neck, raising goosebumps all over her skin.

"And you wanted us to see it.” Joan added, her arms tightening around Freddie’s hips as if the singer would want to get away any minute.

Regina stepped closer, a hand caressing Freddie’s cheeks, but it wasn’t soft, gentle, like usual; there was something in her movements and in her eyes, that promised dangerous things to come. Exactly what Freddie was aiming for.

"Maybe we should head home.” The blonde murmured, a smirk appearing on her lips. "I think we need to have a little chat with Freddie about what she thinks she’s doing.”

The other two murmured something in agreement, but Freddie barely heard them over the loud sound of her heart beating faster at the premise of what was about to come.

They haven’t said a single word to her on the way home, and it made Freddie a little anxious. They were usually all over her at this point now, teasing her with their hands roaming over her body possesively, whispering hotly into her ears, but nothing of the sort happened now. Maybe she went too far this time. Maybe they were actually mad at her, and the night wasn’t bound to end in mindblowing sex, but an actual, deep conversation, and that made an uncomfortable, cold feeling settle into the pit of Freddie’s stomach. They’ve played this game before, one of them flirting with a stranger to rile the other three up and thus spicing up things in the bedroom a little, so they must have known this wasn’t real as well, right?

They rode the elevator in complete silence as well. There were no more arms slipping around Freddie to pull her closer, no one grabbing her wrists. They didn’t even touch her, or each other, for that matter. They just stood there, staring at the door, and Freddie wanted to scream, but she knew better than to do that when she obviously managed to piss off her girlfriends so much.

The door shut behind them in their apartment, and Freddie opened her mouth to say something, to apologize, to ask them if she went too far, to do anything, to break the heavy, pregnant silence around them, but before she could do any of these, Joan turned around with a cold, neutral expression, making Freddie retaliate right away.

"Strip.” She commanded with a stern voice that didn’t fail to go straight to Freddie’s clit, her entire body suddenly becoming very much heated.

The singer swallowed thickly, shrugging off her coat to the floor, not even caring about hanging it. Three pairs of watchful eyes followed her every move as she kicked off her shoes along with it. She looked up at them, biting her lip uncertainly, making Regina snort.

"You’re just joking, right? The rest too.”

Freddie pulled her top over her head, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She removed her skirt too, now essentially standing in her underwear.

"Underwear too.” Brianna said, her hungry eyes raking all over her form. Freddie reached behind herself, struggling to unclasp her bra a little with how bad her fingers were shaking, but she managed, eventually, the lacy fabric falling onto the floor. She stepped out of her panties, wet heat already pooling between her legs at the feeling of standing completely bare before her fully-clothed girlfriends.

"Stay here. Only come into the bedroom when we call.” Joan said simply, taking Brianna and Regina’s hands, leading them away, leaving Freddie behind in the hallway, completely naked.

Freddie shivered again, but not exactly because she was cold. She really managed to fuck up this time, she realized. Flirting was one thing, but she got too impatient and stepped over a line.

She didn’t know, how long she was standing there, her arms wrapped around her bare torso to warm herself a bit. It seemed like ages have passed before she heard Joan’s voice calling for her. She walked over to the bedroom door on slightly unsteady legs. She frowned, when she stepped inside. She thought they prepared something special for her, a new kind of punishment that recquired her to stay away while they were working on it, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They were all still dressed, Brianna and Regina making out on the bed with the blonde sitting in the guitarist’s lap, one hand tugging at her curls to pull her closer.

Joan looked up at her, an emotionless smile appearing on her face.

"How does it feel to be abandoned, Freddie?”

The singer felt her heart drop. So, that was her punishment after all. She really pissed them off.

Freddie swallowed, hanging her head, staring at the floor, wishing for it to open and make her disappear. 

"I’m talking to you. Answer me.” Joan commanded again, her voice still so cold Freddie was surprised the whole room wasn’t covered in ice yet. This was probably even worse, than snapping at Freddie. Icing her out, making her feel like a child that got caught stealing from the cookie jar. Humiliating her.

"It was…not good.” Freddie admitted with a small voice, her face blushing uncontrollably. Joan nodded, one hand reaching over to grab Regina, essentially pulling her away from Brianna and kissing her slowly, languidly, while Brianna peppered kisses all over the blonde’s neck and shoulders. None of them spared a look at Freddie.

The raven-haired girl felt her heart clench painfully, as she watched her girlfriends making out with each other for minutes, clearly not caring about her presence in the room. She felt tears prickling her eyes.

"I’m sorry…” She whispered brokenly, the other three still not looking at her. Brianna was now flat on her back, Joan on top of her, their lips moving against one another hungrily, Regina caressing Joan’s strong shoulders and arms with a dreamy look on her face.

Freddie drew in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She desperately wanted to cry, but she tried to hold it back.

"I’m sorry!” She shouted eventually, and that finally made her girlfriends look up, their faces surprised, like they forgot about her existence in general.

"Oh, are you, now?” Regina tutted, and the mocking tone of her voice sent daggers into Freddie’s heart.

"Yes…” She confirmed, her voice shaking, her tears threating to spill out any minute now. "I’m so, so sorry.”

Regina got off the bed, walking over to her, cupping her face between her hands, and Freddie almost passed out by how grateful she felt for finally being touched, being aknowledged.

"You were a very bad girl, Freddie.” She murmured, her thumbs brushing across Freddie’s cheekbones, clearly marvelling in the way Freddie trembled beneath her fingers.

"You know that, right?”

Freddie nodded frantically, her tears finally breaking free, streaming down her face.

"I know, I’m sorry…”

"You say that a lot.” Brianna, who suddenly appeared next to them along with Joan, said, her voice painfully disappointed. "But do you mean it?”

"I do.” Freddie whimpered. Joan sighed deeply, shaking her head.

"We agreed: flirting is fine. But kissing is off limits, Freddie.” She lectured her slowly, a sad expression on her face. While it wasn’t exactly ideal, at least she displayed some kind of emotion.

"I know…I went too far.” Freddie admitted, sniffling pathetically. She looked all of them over, pleading them with her eyes.

"I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so very sorry, darlings.”

"Maybe you should prove it. Show us how sorry you are.” Regina growled, her hand leaving Freddie’s cheek to travel down her neck, over her breasts, making her shiver. A small smirk appeared on the blonde’s face.

"On your knees.” She commanded, and Freddie obliged right away, falling to her knees and looking up at her like Regina was the centre of the universe.

"Color?” Regina asked, softer this time. Freddie felt some of the ice around her insides melt away, knowing her girlfriends still cared about her enough to check in with her about her limits. Even though she clearly didn’t respect theirs in the club.

"Green.” She breathed out, her body heating up as Regina rucked up her skirt, pulling down her panties. The blonde was already wet, her pussy swollen and glistening invitingly.

Regina grabbed Freddie’s hair, making her hiss a little in pain, and pulled her flush against her crotch.

"Show me how sorry you are.” Regina breathed, her voice broken on a little moan when Freddie obediently stuck her tongue out, licking a long stripe across her wet folds.

Suddenly, Freddie’s wrists were pulled behind her back, a sturdy material teasing over them. She pulled away from Regina, looking down at her hands that were gripped in Joan’s. The bassist raised the rope she was holding, looking at Freddie questioningly.

"Color?”

"Green.” Freddie answered, her entire body shuddering when Joan expertly tied her wrists together behind her back.

The singer returned to pleasuring Regina, the blonde gripping her hair, moaning above her while she grinded her hips against Freddie’s face.

"That’s it, fuck…so eager to show us how much you love us, huh?” She rasped, making Freddie whimper against her clit, nodding as much as she was able to while having her hair pulled on, and her face buried in between Regina’s thighs.

"She better.” Brianna added, wrapping her arms around Regina from behind, looking down at Freddie with a smirk. "She has to work extra hard after what she did.”

Freddie whined again, when she felt Joan’s hand grab her tits, squeezing them possessively. "You are ours.” She growled. Freddie moaned into Regina in response, making the blonde swear above her and buck her hips into her face.

Joan twisted her nipples harshly, making Freddie’s eyes water. 

"Ours.” She repeated, her voice at least two octaves deeper than usual, and that didn’t exactly help the throbbing, wet need pulsating between Freddie’s legs. She desperately tried to squeeze her thighs together, trying to relieve some of her arousal.

Regina pulled her hair again with a harsh tug, throwing her head back against Brianna’s shoulder who was sucking on her neck contentedly, her eyes still glued to Freddie.

"Be a good girl, and suck on Regina’s clit.” She instructed, and Freddie obliged immediately, sucking the hard, swollen nub into her mouth, making the blonde cry out in ecstasy.

"Fuck, yes…keep going…”

Freddie did, moaning around the clit in her mouth, sending pleasurable vibrations all over the drummer’s lower body as she kept sucking, the tip of her tongue flicking the sensitive nub.

Joan kept pulling on her nipples mercilessly; they were already swollen and sore, and Freddie was shaking under her fingers, trying to push her breasts into and away from her hands at the same time.

The singer’s jaw was aching by the time she finished Regina off, the drummer letting out a loud cry, grinding down against her face hard as she came.

Freddie’s face was a beautiful mess, Regina’s arousal coating her lips and chin, dripping down obscenely. Her own arousal was smearing all over the inside of her thighs, making them stick together uncomfortably.

Freddie was still in the process of catching her breath when Brianna appeared in front of her, already naked below the waist. She grabbed the back of Freddie’s head, waiting for her to gather some oxygen first before she pulled her close, essentially pushing Freddie’s face into her vagina.

Freddie whined when she felt Joan resort to suck on her oversensitive nipple, Regina appearing on her other side to pay the same attention to her other breast. Her entire body was flushed and shaking, and she wanted to scream because of the too much, and yet not enough pleasure she was receiving.

"These tits are ours.” Regina growled, licking the rock hard nub teasingly, making Freddie buck her hips against nothing in desperation.

"No one else can touch them. Just us.”

Brianna strengthened her grip on her tresses, rolling her hips against Freddie’s tongue lazily, a pleasured moan escaping her lips when Freddie licked around her entrance, before dipping inside.

"Your mouth is ours too.” Brianna hissed. "You’re not allowed to pleasure anyone else with it, just us.”

Freddie nodded in agreement against her, desperately wanting to be a good girl for them. 

Her own, abandoned clit was aching between her legs, and she made a move to touch herself, but the resistance reminded her that her hands were still tied behind her back, and she whimpered in frustration.

Her entire face was aching from being overused, her jaw slacking against Brianna, her tongue twisting inside her tiredly. She almost cried in relief when the guitarist finally came with a loud moan, stepping back and allowing her to breathe again.

Freddie panted, hanging her head. She was a mess, too exhausted and too turned on at the same time. The wetness on her face was slowly drying, her entire body shaking and she almost fell on her face when Joan finally untied her hands.

The relief still didn’t come, though, because Joan sat down on the floor in front of her, her pants and underwear missing, spreading her legs and smirking.

"Come on, sweetheart. Fuck me.”

Freddie whined in protest. It was extremely hard to get Joan off by fingering her. Joan knew that too, probably that’s why she chose to make Freddie pleasure her like that. She wanted to be really cruel to her girlfriend.

"What, you don’t want to show me how sorry you are?” Joan tutted, grabbing Freddie’s chin, tilting her head upwards and forcing her to look into her eyes. Freddie’s eyes were glistening with tears, her lips wobbling as she tried to stop herself from breaking down. Joan brushed a thumb across her plump, swollen lips, her eyes softening.

"Color, Freddie?”

"Green…” She breathed out tiredly. Joan gently caressed her face.

"Are you sure? You don’t have to, you can just…”

"Green.” She repeated adamantly. If this is what her girlfriend wanted, she would give it to her. She owed her, them, that much.

She scrambled forward, wincing as her aching knees protested against every movement. Joan grabbed her hand, guiding it to her clit. Freddie started slowly circling it with the tip of her fingers, staring up at Joan intently for her reactions. The bassist hummed appreciatively, stroking Freddie’s hair.

"There you go. Very good.” She breathed, a soft moan escaping her lips when Freddie pressed down harder, rubbing her with more intensity. Regina and Brianna didn’t return to torturing her aching breasts, instead they resorted to watching from the sides, and honestly, Freddie was very grateful for that.

Joan stopped her hand, pushing it downwards.

"You can go in.” She declared with a generous gesture, and Freddie did, pushing one finger in slowly, experimentally. The bassist sighed contentedly when it was fully inside, looking down at her with a proud smile on her face.

"You would do anything, to make us forgive you, huh?”

Freddie nodded frantically, pumping her finger slowly.

"Yes…” She breathed out brokenly, biting her lip. Joan chuckled, lazily lifting her hips to meet her thrusts.

"Another one.” She commanded. Freddie pushed in her second finger, scissoring them slightly. Joan hummed again, spreading her legs wider.

"Your fingers are ours as well.” She moaned, clenching around Freddie’s fingers. "You can only fuck us with them.”

"Yes…only you.” Freddie whimpered, speeding up her movements. Joan threw hear head back, rolling her hips forward to fuck herself on her fingers, enjoying the way Freddie was desperately trying to get her off as quickly as possible.

"Poor thing. Her jaw is falling off and so are her fingers…and yet, she’s still so eager to please.” Joan grinned, her own fingers carding through Freddie’s sweaty hair.

"She really is working very hard.” Brianna answered from where she was sitting on the bed, Regina residing on her lap to watch the show.

"Go faster, you’ll never be able to get her off like this. Whack job.” Regina mocked her and Freddie whined brokenly, her muscles burning with the exertion as she moved faster, jabbing into Joan’s G-spot, coaxing deep groans and moans out of her.

Freddie so, so desperately wanted to touch herself. She’s been turned on for so long, and yet, she still wasn’t allowed to come, even though that was the only thing she needed right now. But she knew she couldn’t. Not until she gets an actual command to touch herself, or until one of her girlfriends finally has mercy on her and takes care of her aching arousal. She also didn’t want to distract herself; she knew she had to work extra hard now, trying to earn them back. And she also knew, that it was still a long way until she managed to coax Joan’s completion out of her, so she better focused on that with all her might.

Her arms were cramping painfully as she moved even faster and harder, putting her entire body into it in desperation. She probably screamed along with Joan when after almost an entire hour of non-stop fingering, the bassist finally achieved her orgasm.

Freddie pulled out quickly, too exhausted to care about any aftercare. She fell back on the floor, panting, her entire body shining with sweat, her arms shaking uncontrollably.

Her vision of her girlfriends, who hovered above her was a little blurry as the sweat from her foreahad trickled into her eyes, mixing with the tears. She was already so exhausted, she barely felt it when she was helped up to her feet than laid down on the bed on her stomach.

Regina softly carded her fingers through her hair, shushing her, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. Still, even through the soft, calming embrace Regina’s gentle administrations wrapped her up in, she almost screamed and jumped out of her skin when she felt a finger press against her clit from behind, rubbing it in slow, but intensive circles.

"Let us take care of you now.” Brianna said quietly, working the swollen nub harder, making Freddie buck her hips backwards and cry out.

The guitarist soon had mercy on her, slipping two fingers inside her tight, wet heat, and Freddie sobbed in relief, pushing her hips back against the fingers eagerly, wanting more.

She shuddered when she felt a wet finger tease along her anus. She looked up at Joan, who took advantage of the intermezzo of Brianna and Regina keeping Freddie occupied and lubed up her fingers, now looking down at Freddie expectantly.

"Color?” She asked softly, and Freddie swallowed thickly.

"Yellow…” She whimpered, clenching down around the long fingers that were pumping in and out of her.

Joan nodded, taking her time circling Freddie’s hole with her fingertips, while Regina never stopped caressing her hair, whispering quiet endearments to the singer.

After a few moments of pulling herself together, Freddie eventually breathed out a ,green’, and Joan very slowly, very carefully pushed her index finger inside, Freddie immediately tightening her muscles, protesting against the intrusion.

"Relax for Deaky.” Regina tutted softly, pressing a light butterfly kiss onto the top of Freddie’s hair.

Freddie let out a shaky breath, trying to ease the tension in her body. The pain soon melted away a little and Joan started moving her finger slowly, Brianna mirroring her pace in Freddie’s pussy.

Freddie was shaking all over, her swollen, red lips opening on pants and gasps, unable to let out any coherent sound. She felt so full, so stretched already. It was a perfect mix of painful and pleasurable.

Brianna started fucking her a little quicker, her fingers making obscene squelching sounds as they thrusted deeper, Freddie burying her face in Regina’s lap, her face flaming. She was so wet, it was unbelievable.

"You are ours fully. No one can fuck you like we can, owning every hole on your body and wrecking you.” Joan rumbled, one hand gripping Freddie’s hip so hard, she was pretty sure there will be bruises there come next day.

Freddie nodded frantically, hips pushing back against the fingers, all the cells in her body turning into mush as she was pounded into the bed within an inch of her life, Joan also not holding back now that she’s gotten used to the feeling, slipping in a second finger and stretching her.

A harsh slap was delivered onto her asscheeks that made her yelp and buck her hips back instinctively.

"Say it!” Brianna commanded, jabbing into Freddie’s G-spot hard and repeatedly, making Freddie sob and whimper louder.

"I’m yours! I’m only yours, you own me!” She wailed, her tears streaming down her face, trashing against the hold Regina had on her wrists, now pinning them down to the bed. The blonde leaned forward, biting harshly at her neck, just barely shy from breaking the skin and sucked down hard, marking their territory with hickies in deep purple and blue colors.

Freddie felt like she was falling into pieces: her G-spot was overstimulated as Brianna kept attacking it on purpose, now adding a third finger for good measure, filling her up so perfectly. Joan was fucking her ass with quick, hard thrusts, and she honestly couldn’t decide whether she wanted to get rid of the overwhelming pressure, or wanted even more of it.

The sensitive skin on her neck was already throbbing at where Regina bit her a little too hard. The drummer kept one of her hands clamped over Freddie’s (not like she would have made any attempt to escape), the other sneaking underneath her and pinched her nipples hard, twisting them harshly, making Freddie wail and her entire body trash on the bed.

She was an absolute mess by the time her three girlfriends were finished with her; tears soaking her red face, her hair matted to her foreahed and cheeks with sweat, her arousal drenching Brianna’s entire hand. She let out an ungodly scream, her entire body trashing and convulsing with the force of her orgasm, until she quite literally blacked out.

She finally came to the feeling of her body gently being cleaned with a wet, warm washcloth, washing the sweat off her body. She was laying in Regina’s lap, the drummer gently massaging her scalp as she was still shaking, trying to return back to reality.

Her lower body was absolutely numb, and she knew she was going to be extremely sore the other day.

Brianna and Joan finally stopped cleaning her, laying down next to them. The bassist caressed her cheek, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Are you okay?” She asked gently, cradling her face in her hands and Freddie nodded, weakly. Brianna was massaging her still cramping arm, working the tension out of her sore muscles.

"I’m sorry…” She croaked, fresh tears gathering in her eyes and threatening to spill out. "I shouldn’t have kissed her, I went too far…”

"You did.” Regina answered, calmly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You have to respect the rules of the game, Freddie.”

The singer nodded, sniffling.

"I know…”

"We’re not mad at you.” Joan promised, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. "But we had to remind you, what happens if you overstep our boundaries.”

"You have to promise you won’t do anything like this again.” Brianna said softly, squeezing Freddie’s arm once again gently.

"I promise.” Freddie said, her voice one hundred percent honest. 

She was showered in kisses and caresses by her girlfriends for almost an entire hour, before she was laid on Brianna’s chest, Joan spooning her from behind while Regina lay down on the other side of the guitarist, reaching over her to lace her fingers together with Freddie’s.

Freddie smiled softly in her sleep. 

She absolutely, without a doubt, belonged to her girlfriends, and that was something she never wanted to risk losing again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
